The Poison
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Mokuba to find his brother in his office, but it was unusal to find him crying.


The Poison

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be the same, and you wouldn't be reading this fic. I don't own the song _The Poison_ by Bullet For My Valentine either.

**Notes:**

English names are used for this fic.

_Italics_ are the lyrics of the song.

"" are talking.

Deathfic! Of my fave character! sobs

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Poison_ by Bullet For My Valentine.

_Now is your time to die _

_We're gathered here to say goodbye _

_No more you'll cry _

_No reason left for you to fight _

_Feel pain no more _

_Emotions never felt before _

_Where do we go, we go she'll never know _

He wasn't surprised to knock on his brother's study door and get no answer; the real surprise was opening the door and finding Seto with his head on the desk, his body shaking.

Wait, Seto, crying?

"Seto, what's wrong?"

When his brother looked up he could see the red, puffy eyes and the tear tracks. Seto quickly rubbed away the tears and held out his arms. Mokuba walked forward and Seto picked him up, sitting him on his lap with his chest to Mokuba's back.

"Mokuba, I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything else."

Seto was getting all sentimental. Whatever he had to say couldn't be good.

"I have cancer."

_Holding onto you, _

_To keep from falling _

_Your eyes are closing now _

_Another chapter's ending_

The treatment was harsh to his brother's body. Seto's hair, which Mokuba loved to run his fingers through just to annoy Seto, who would then tickle him, fell out.He lost more weight that he didn't need to lose, leaving his ribs showing. He couldn't stand tall anymore from the pain, and Mokuba hated to see his brother stooped, moving slowly along the corridor to his room. Mokuba always cursed Gozaburo when he saw his brother like this, because if he hadn't of smoked cigars, Seto wouldn't have got lung cancer in the first place.

Near the end Seto lay in bed, Mokuba by his side, the others towards the back of the room. The brothers shared stories, talked and laughed together, though not often, as every laugh made Seto cough painfully, and Mokuba hated feeling helpless, only able to look on.

They had said their goodbyes and were outside, giving the Kaiba brothers some time together. Mokuba was holding his brother in a hug when Seto's eyes closed and he slipped away.

_Hard times we always saw _

_There's nothing left of you no more _

_Fear has no place, no place _

_Cover her face _

Mokuba stood near the grave, Yugi behind him a bit and to the right, Joey behind him a bit and to the left. It was a simple funeral, no priest to say words, as Seto hadn't believed in that stuff, just them and the clear blue sky.

Each of them stepped up and gave messages, before throwing a white rose in. When all was said and done, the others moved away and sat on benches under a group of trees, far away enough to give Mokuba some privacy yet close enough to keep an eye on him.

All Mokuba could do was stare at the coffin in silence, thoughts running through his head like express trains.

Why now?

Why Seto?

_Holding onto you, _

_To keep from falling _

_Your eyes are closing now _

_Another chapter's ending _

_This is our last goodbye _

_This is our time tonight _

Mokuba handled Kaiba Corp. now and kept up everything his brother had started. He still went to school, but after falling asleep in class a couple of times, and the others noticing the bags under his eyes, they started coming over every afternoon and helping him. Because of this, Mokuba asked them to become partners with him when they graduated, and they all agreed.

The company went from strength to strength. Joey and Tristan were Mokuba's bodyguards, Tea his personal secretary, and Yugi continued as the worlds best duelist and helped Mokuba learn how to be a better duelist.

Mokuba moved on with his life but never forgot his brother. A picture of them both sat on his bedside table, and it was the last thing he saw before falling asleep each night. He knew Seto would've been proud of him for managing as he had, and he vowed to keep going, to keep his brother's memory alive.

_Holding onto you, _

_To keep from falling _

_Your eyes are closing now _

_Another chapter's ending _

_This is our last goodbye _

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
